


Sometimes Home is Two Places

by videogames18



Series: Kiss Me Deadly Series [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: Vers has to go against everything in order to find herself and her family.





	Sometimes Home is Two Places

When she was asleep she dreamt of a man, one with a beautiful smile and bright blue eyes. His eyes were always upon her as if admiring her in every way intimately. No one had ever looked that way at her before that she wished to feel it again . Vers had never seen him before and didn’t know where he was but she could feel the happiness radiating off of him. He was like her own personal sun that shone down on her.Their forms were pressed against each other to the point where it was hard to see where one ended and one began. No one had ever been this way with her because love was the last thing on her people’s minds. The use of relationships were to understand each others skills as everyone was only needed for battle. Why had her mind chosen him to take place in her dreams? She had to ignore it for the time being and get ready for training with her commander and friend , Yon-Rogg. Training was something that she enjoyed and she got dressed early to put in some extra practice time. Vers made her way to her commander’s quarters to make sure he was ready for the day. Knocking three times on his door and waited outside for him. There were precious minutes being wasted so she knocked a little louder to the point where she dented the metal door. This stopped her as she took notice of the numerous dents along side it. 

“Okay, okay, I’m almost dressed”He yelled through the door trying to calm her down and stop her knocking. His training sessions with her were taking a toll on him as she was the only one he ever had trouble with.

“If you woke up earlier this wouldn’t have happened”She told him leaning against the door already knowing Yon-Rogg and his tendency to sleep late. Vers didn’t see the point in wasting valuable time sleeping when there was more things to do. Her body was always energized despite sleeping only a few hours.

“Training doesn’t start for at least 15 more minutes Vers”He said exasperatedly as he put on his normal training attire. Sadly none of it was padded enough to block her fists as his bruises were still fading away. They would be replaced by her once again but at least he knew she was able to handle herself.

“Well there’s no point in waiting when I’m already here”She told him smile creeping on her face knowing he was tired of her already. This was an ongoing routine of hers and she thought he would be used to it by now. Yon was the only one she had taken a friendship up with as everyone else seemed to want nothing to do with her. There were parts of him she also associated as a father figure as he taught her how to survive.

“Fine”He told her as he finally came out of his room and saw her resting against the wall lazily with no shame. It was embarrassing to see her leaning against the wall as it wasn’t proper and he didn’t know where she learned it from. The Kree are a strong race and showing weakness is not what they do.

Their training went pretty well with the few exceptions of some bruises littering her body and his too. Her mind was still clouded with the thoughts of that man in her dreams and she lost focus quite a bit making her vulnerable. The next practice time she would try harder and make sure she wins the fight without using her abilities. He thinks that she's too unstable and emotional when she uses them but she begs to differ. If she can use them to win a fight then she doesn’t see it as being wrong. As long as she doesn’t hurt Yon-Rogg too much that's all that matters. 

After their session they caught a ride back on the train and she was eager to sleep so she could see the man again. She wondered what advice Yon would give her over the ordeal. It didn’t seem too personal and so she just asked her friend point blank wanting another opinion.

“I have been having these dreams lately about a man I have never met”She admitted to him looking at him for any indication of what he thought.

“A man ? How do you know he is human?``he asked her a bit baffled at what she revealed to him as this was unheard of. 

“Yes well he’s not the only person and that's the thing. There’s a woman and her child and they are laughing with me. Why would they do this if they don’t know me?”she asked him wanting to know the answers to her problem even if he might not have one.

“I don’t know”He told her seeming to be hiding something so she left him at that and watched the view as she didn’t like what he told her. There had to be someone who could help her figure it out.

Her dreams weren’t plagued with those strangers but with something else instead. She was flying and then she was crashing and she woke up. Vers couldn’t catch her breathe and she wondered what her dream meant. Never having experienced that before she felt more troubled than ever. She had to ignore that once the alarm alerted her she had a mission to go on. Getting dressed was practically mechanical but she had real problems on her hands and ran out to join the others.

The mission was going its usual which was chaos because they all went in different directions never finding balance with each other. Vers went her own way when she was signalled onto the where abouts of the missing operative. Following the signal to a secluded area not even thinking it was a trap. She was shocked with a bit of energy and knocked out before she knew it.

This wasn’t something she forseed as she was currently upside down having her thoughts extracted from her brain. Which wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in so she was going to get herself out of it. Focusing on her abilities and breaking out of her restraints melting them with the heat of her palms. Making sure to give the Skrull a piece of her mind fighting each of them in order to access the screen. There were flashes of herself and these people on it and she paid attention to every one of them. This person on the screen was her but it must of been a mistake. Surely she would have remembered them if this was her memories and dreams.

Vers made sure to destroy the information they had on her and moved to escape her captivity. Coming into contact with a few Skrull along the way was fun when using the rage she had over being kidnapped. She plowed towards them and to the escape pods already seeing it set for a destination. Vers hit the button closing the pod and dropped into space heading to Earth. It wasn’t her first ride and she prepared for the rough landing that was ahead bracing herself for the moment of impact. 

When it came she bursted out falling on the hard ground and in unfamiliar territory and she knew it wasn’t good . As she got off the ground she looked around her surroundings as she was in a building of some sort. There were these rectangular tapes surrounding her with different images and she decided to make her way outside. Wanting to find the other Skrull as soon as possible knowing he was close. She walked outside curious of her surroundings noting the bright lights she wandered over to a vehicle. Where a human lay inside watching her and she watched him in return.

“So this is earth huh?”Vers mused at him taking in everything around her as she was going to have to get used to it for a while.

He nodded frantically seeming to be in a fright from her taking interest in him and talking to him.

“Is there any communication device near here?”Vers asked him as she looked around the planet not seeing the Skrull yet. On her planet there was one on every corner and in every building but they were usually more eye catching.

He nodded and pointed to a booth of some sort to which she smiled to him gratefully before walking off to get in touch with Yon to let him know her status. 

She walked to the booth grabbing a few wires before connecting her suit to them and powering up the signal. Yon answered immediately seeming to be worried out of his mind although she didn’t seem to think it was a big deal. If anything she felt ready to do a mission on her own even if it was abrupt.

“Where are you?”Yon asked practically screaming through the connection as he was trying to reach her but the ship was too far to latch onto her. It was taking a bit of time but he could see the area she was in just not the exact point.

“Earth”Vers said simply as she glanced around her checking for the skrull to see where he might of landed. Looking around for any sign of smoke from the hard impact of the landing.

“You need to come back”Yon told her as he tried to get her coordinates while she was still on the line. 

“I can’t because they know something about me Yon, something I don’t even know ”Vers told him as she needed to know why they had information on her.

“Give me your location and we can come and get you”Yon pleaded with her not wanting to give up.

“No, I need more time to figure this out. Once I’m done I will come back”Vers told him as it was now the end of discussion and unattached the wires. She had no idea where to start when she felt something hurtling towards her and ducked. Vers fired back toward it once and knew this was what she needed. When she popped back up she landed her eyes on a skrull and the chase began. 

Not noticing the attention she and the skrull had brought to them they began to be followed by an unknown driver. One that was desperately trying to catch up knowing that this situation was too unusual to let go. This was something bigger than him and he didn’t bother to ask for help knowing he needed to do this on his own. He put pressure on the pedal making sure to follow the pair. Watching below as she jumped unhuman like on a train landing on the top of it and he followed still astounded.

Vers caught up to the Skrull on the traveling device and came inside looking for any sign of it. Knowing that it could be anyone, everyone was a target to her but her gut told her that it was an elderly lady. Seeming to be too kind she threw a punch in her direction and found herself being kicked in the chest. Taking her breath away for a moment she got up running to launch herself at the Skrull. Tumbling over each other when she finally found what she was looking for. The crystal that was holding the key to her dreams and she knocked out the woman. Ignoring those shouting around her she placed the crystal in her suit ready to see what was within. 

There were flashes on her screen as she saw herself with a woman and a young child seeming to be hugging and playing with them. Another memory was the man from her dream and he was with the other girls too. He even kissed Vers and joined the younger girl in a game of some sort falling in the grass. The thing that would help her was a location, one that kept repeating in her dream. It was going to be her next destination in finding herself and these people. 

Vers found a library and looked up the directions for the place and she found them easily with a bit of help. She scanned the location keeping it in her mind before leaving. She walked a few paces and realized the quickest way to get there would be by vehicle. But she could easily be found by her clothes and she changed out of them. Slipping into something a bit more comfortable she grabbed off of a mannequin. Vers placed her things in a bag she grabbed not thinking too much about it. The bike she eyed when she first came in would fit and she threw her leg over gaining a feel for and started it up. Finding it to be simple enough for her to manage she sped off in the direction of the building.

Fury was on her trail with all of the 911 calls talking about a strange women and he heard of a stolen bike reported near in the area . There were only so many places that road led to and he knew there was one place beside it. He drove there and eyed a motorcycle that looked suspiciously like the one that was reported missing. If she was in there he was going to come in armed and he grabbed one placing it in the back of his jeans. 

She was looking around and noticed some pictures against the wall that caught her attention because it was a picture of her. Vers took it off the wall and touched the photo and wondered why she couldn’t remember any of it. Maybe if she went there she would remember more and so she went to ask the person behind the bar. 

“Where is this place?”Vers asked him showing the photo to him

“Its a base nearby”He told her as he finished cleaning glasses and moved to the back room as he didn’t see her ordering anything anytime soon.

She kept the photo in her grasp not wanting to part with it just yet but she heard another person come inside. Vers ignored it in favor of staring at the photo in her palm as she tried to figure out how she would get there.

“Your a hard woman to find”The man told her as he was still standing near the doorway of the bar. It was a bit annoying to have to look for a person and he was just lucky to have come upon her.

“Whos looking?”Vers asked as she looked at him skeptically not knowing if he was a threat or not. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with him as he hadn’t attacked her yet so she figured he was not a Skrull.

“Nick Fury, but you can call me Nick”Vers nodded as she looked at him trying to figure him out as he seemed pretty confident and straightforward.

“Vers” She told him as she didn’t see a problem with giving up a name as it didn’t really matter much.

“What are you doing here?”He asked her wanting to know her business on Earth so she could leave as soon as possible.

“I'm looking for information” She told him honestly

“No I mean here on Earth”He told her giving up the clue that he already knew she was not from Earth but from space. A part of him had always known that there were other beings but he didn’t know he would come into contact with one. 

“Well there are these beings called Skrulls who are looking for a planet to inhabit and they are most likely here as we speak. They look like you and me or anyone they choose but they are not good guys. They had my memories and there's something more to the story. If I find out more about these dreams they stole from me, maybe I can help stop them.”Vers told him as she faced him more serious than ever.

“How do I know this is true?”Nick asked her not wanting to risk it all just because she was a good storyteller.

“Because I can do this”Vers brought up her hand and blasted the jukebox causing sparks to explode from it. 

“Shit”Nick was speechless as he was taking it all in as he looked at her still glowing palms.

“I know you can help me”Vers told him as there was a reason he was able to find her and this was because he had resources. The sooner he helped her the more she would find out about the Skrull and her memories.

“I can if you help me understand more about your planet”Nick proposed as he knew the only way the both of them got anything out of it was with a deal. Something they could hold onto in order to find what they both needed to know. 

“It’s a deal”Vers told him reaching to shake on it giving his hand a strong shake 

They left the bike behind and headed to the base together in his vehicle which was parked out front. Vers fiddled with the music on the ride trying to find something that sounded decent. To the annoyance of Nick who eventually told her to knock it off making her smile at doing damage.

When they arrived at the base Nick escorted her inside nodding to everyone that was around showing that it was okay. He led her to the room with files with the promise of returning and that he needed to check on something. 

Vers went around the room looking for the file of “Project Pegasus” and found the box holding what she needed. It was waiting for her eager hands and she ripped the box open hurriedly wanting to see what was inside. There were many files but she grabbed the first one to check it first. There were multiple photos but they were some of her on an aircraft and it said she was deceased. The paperwork was clearly wrong but what troubled her was seeing the same women she saw in her dreams. She took note of the women's address as she might find out more from her about everything.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Nick as he was blocking the exit of the room and she knew something was up. It felt like she was tricked and she didn’t want it to be true that he had a different motive. 

“Your not going to help me are you”Vers mused as she watched him shift nervously but she didn’t want to hurt him. She felt no need to use her powers on him because even if he betrayed her he didn’t hurt her physically. In the end she found what she needed but she might have to do the next part of her mission by herself. It was certainly nice to have company even if he was a bit grumpy with her.

“This is my job”Nick told her as if he was apologising without saying those two simple words

“I know, and if you come with me you will be saving even more lives”Vers offered as this was his last chance before she took her leave.

“I don’t know”He told her as he never meant to hurt her

“Okay well I'm going to be leaving now and you can come and help or stay here”Vers stated pushing past him and outside not knowing where to run. It became easier to decide when she found a few men running after her. She charged at them knocking them out when there was no other option. The direction they left led to another room filled with different aircrafts of many sizes. Vers chose the one closest to the exit and which was conveniently open allowing for her to overtake it. There were many different buttons around her that she just had to close her eyes and follow what her mind told her what to do.She was about to close the door when she saw Nick run inside breathless. 

“Nice to see you again”Carol smirked at him putting on her belt and motioning for him to do the same. It turns out she was going to have company on her trip and she didn’t mind it one bit.

“I just didn’t want to have to look for you again”Nick teased her knowing how hard it was to find her.

“Sure”She smirked as he finished buckling in before she took off in the air leaving behind a group of concerned soldiers.

She sped off in the direction of where the women on file lived knowing she needed her help and Nick began to get the hang of her flying. Vers seemed to be a pro at it and so he settled in for the long ride not knowing the destination. 

When they landed they were in a field with a few scattered houses surrounding them. They ignored the looks they got and Vers led them in the direction of the house. The pair followed the sound of tools being messed with. Vers looked for the familiar face she had in the picture and spotted her.

Vers cleared her throat once trying to catch her attention and the women turned to stare at her eyes widening. She dropped the tools in her hand and walked over to Vers seeming to look for something.

“Auntie Carol”A shrill voice screeched and before she knew it she had a young girl in her arms and she was taken aback.

“Monica go back inside”Maria told her firmly.

“Okay but Carols going to stay?”Monica asked looking up at Vers hope shining in her eyes.

“Yes but I just need to talk to her for a moment”Maria pleaded needed to set some things straight.

“Okay”Monica told her before running inside eager to be reunited again

“Are you really Carol?”Maria asked her a bit skeptical

“Yes. Or at least I think so”Vers replied as she looked down at her palms

“I've missed you”Maria stepped forward launching herself in her arms 

“Do you really not remember who we are”Maria asked stepping away with a frown.

“No I’m sorry”Carol apologised awkwardly

“Have you seen Steve?”Maria asked

“Whos Steve?”Carol asked 

“I need to call someone, he needs to see this”Maria told her suddenly and ran in the house with Carol on her heels.

Maria was in the other room making a call and Carol took a seat on the couch practically forgetting that Nick was still there beside her. It was a lot for her to take in and she didn’t know what to feel.

“Are you okay?”Nick asked her

“I don’t know”She stated tiredly and she felt stumped 

“Auntie Carol?”Monica asked her 

“Yes sweetie?”Carol answered her a small smile appearing on her face once seeing the younger girl. 

“I think you need to see something”Monica stated grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the couch and into the other room

The younger girl attempted to pull out a nearby box which Carol gladly grabbed for her and placed it on the table. There were different items in it but the main ones were pictures of her and the other two girls. She noted the smiles on all of their faces and wondered what it felt like to be in that moment.

Her attention was broken by the man who came into the room and once her eyes landed on him she felt a connection.

“Carol?”He asked

"Steve "She breathed out

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finally finished a new part of it. Better late then ever right? But college had priority always so I will try to post the last part soon if possible. I hope you enjoy !


End file.
